batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Nightwing (The Batman)
Nightwing is the hero identity that Dick Grayson adopts when he gives up the mantle of Robin. History The Batman animated series episode "Artifacts", set in the year 3027 with flashbacks to the year 2027. The flashback sequences feature Nightwing, voiced by Jerry O'Connell. Although Dick has been active for ten years as Nightwing, Batman and Oracle persist in calling him "Robin ". Nightwing is called in to assist Batman against Mr. Freeze who plans to bring the world into an invoulantary Ice Age. He appears in his own variation of the Batwing where he saves a crashing pilot who was brought down due to Mr. Freeze's blizzard. After saving the pilot he confronts Batman telling him it's time to pass the torch, he is pushed off by Batman telling him that he won't pass the torch until the mission is over. Nightwing persists in helping Batman and fights until he is eventually frozen completely by Mr. Freeze. After Nightwing is freed he congratulates Batman and continues with him in search of Mr. Freeze. Nightwing later appears in season 5 in the episode "The Metal Face of Comedy" in his original Nightwing costume. In this episode, he is Dick Grayson's video game character in an online role playing game. He first appears fighting Captain Slash, trying to thrawth his plan of destroying the city. Due to Marty's superior gameplay abilities, Nightwing is defeated and hurled into a pit of boiling chemicals giving Robin a Game over. Later on Nightwing is used to spread a virus to Joker 2.0 and Captain Slash in hopes of deleting them. Nightwing is last used to assault Joker 2.0 when he is transferred back into cyberspace. Powers and Abilities Nightwing is a skilled acrobat and martial artist, combining his circus history with Bruce's rigorous training and experience from his career as Robin and Nightwing. *'Master Acrobat': Excellent in gymnastics and acrobatics. *'Peak Human Conditioning': Through intense training, Nightwing represents the pinnacle of human physical ability. His physical characteristics are greater than that of even an Olympic level athlete. His strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, durability, senses and coordination are at peak human perfection as possible for one of his age, to improve even further with continued physical and mental growth. Nightwing engages in intense regular rigorous exercise (including aerobics, weight lifting, gymnastics, and simulated combat) to keep himself in peak condition. **''Peak Human Strength: He is arguably one of the "strongest" Non-metahumans on Earth. He has been seen punching out opponents that are larger than him and that are nearly invulnerable. **Peak Human Reflexes: Nighwing's reflexes are amazing. He can leap large distances and he can dodge point blank projectile fire and has done so many times in the series. **Peak Human Speed: Nightwing is shown to be able to run at above average speed. **Peak Human Endurance: Nightwing's endurance is greater than any normal human shown in the series as Robin and can be assumed that it only became stronger with his age. **Peak Human Agility: His agility is greater than that of an acrobat. He was raised in an acrobat family known as the "Flying Graysons" and began agility training at the earliest age. He is shown to be able to scale the city buildings. **Peak Human Durability: Nightwing has been shown to be able to handle the worst hits and impacts without giving out. *** 'Peak Human Healing Rate' *** 'Peak Human Longevity' *'Martial Arts Master': Nightwing is one of the finest human combatants on Earth, his skills honed to such a level even superhumans and armed adversaries can be overpowered by them. *Master of Stealth: Nightwing is a master at stealth, capable of breaching high security facilities with ease, without being detected. *Expert Marksman: Nightwing almost never misses a target with his various weapons. *Master Detective: Nightwing is an expert detective and logical thinker, able to solve cases before anyone else. *Master Tactician and Strategist: Nightwing comes up with excellent strategic plans to expose and defeat criminals, always aiming to "work smarter, not harder." *Escapologist: Nightwing is shown to be able to escape even the most elaborate of traps. Equipment and Technology '''Nightwing Suit:' The Nightwing Suit is temperature safe that is fire resistant and near bulletproof. The suit is equipted with seperatable gloves that store weaponry along with a detachable utility belt. The suit has a specially designed Mask along with expandable wings underneath his arms that allow him to glide. Aircraft: Nightwing has his own custom aircraft that allows him to travel through the air faster than any registered military jet plane. Utility Belt: His utility belt is custom equipted with several weapons and tools. It includes his custom batarangs known as "Wing-Dings" along with smoke pellets, grappling hooks and several other assortments. '''Wing-Dings: '''Wing-Dings are boomerangs that are based off the Batarangs that his former mentor created. Appearances Season 4 *"Artifacts" Season 5 *"The Metal Face of Comedy" Gallery TB-Nightwing.png|Dick Grayson as Nightwing in 2027 Nightwing Early (The Batman).png|Nightwing as Robin's Game Character (Based on Nightwing's Early Career) 150px-Nightwing_TheBatman.JPG 07tb.jpg 08tb.jpg 09tb.jpg 16-1.jpg 34.jpg nightwing-thebatman.jpg 1519495-picture1mbi.jpg Nightwingthebatman01.png Nightwingthebatman02.jpg Category:The Batman Characters